A Tale of Fate?
by A mangaanime fan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke stand on a cliff...Neji does kawarimi and Iruka gets eaten...Orochimaru gets stuck in the ground and Itachi loves ramen...what's going on?
1. The Beginning of Fate

Disclaimer: I'll say this once...I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters...so far, just the plot. I'll update once a week...

This is the truth of what happened after Naruto's encounter with Sasuke in Chapter 226. Naruto went charging at Sasuke with the rasengan and Sasuke charges with the chidori. Poof! Sasuke counters with the ultimate move, Kawarimi! Somehow a log replaced the location of Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto punched a log. Such pain and stupidity really baffled Naruto. He got so pissed he rasenganed the whole mountain down with his kage bunshin Narutos but by that time, Sasuke already reached Orochimaru.

"Excellent!" gasped Orochimaru.

"It's about time he arrived," sputtered Kabuto.

"Shut your bleeping beep hole (you can choose what fits there best yourself)!" shouted Orochimaru. "Hold still Uchiha, this will be quick..."

Surprisingly, Sasuke is a stupid ignorant imbecile who can't tell his foot from the sharingan but no matter, he is a slave to Orochimaru when a hero that can't do anything appears...

Iruka! The chuunin who was stupid enough to be showered with kunais instead of countering with kawarimi (Volume I); Iruka, the dude who got his nose cut from who knows where (probably a kitchen knife); and lastly, the idiot who treats Naruto, the biggest idiot to miso-ramen?! Well anyway, he acts all tough and stuff, ready to punch off Orochimaru's head and all.

"Prepare to die Orochimaru! I'm taking Sasuke back!" hollered Iruka.

Kabuto suddenly appears and then leaps in front of Orochimaru, protecting him. Then, Kabuto does summoning no jutsu and a giant snake appears, ready to eat Iruka alive when Neji appears (don't ask me how he recovered) and does kawarimi no jutsu at the last second so Kabuto gets swallowed instead.

"He's good..." thought Kabuto struggling through the innards of the snake.

Kabuto then eats a solder pill and blasts himself out of the snake using kage bunshin no jutsu.

"Orochimaru, master! We can't stand up to a genin AND a chunnin. Let's retreat! Think about it; I'm a genin and White-eyed is a genin. That means that you are on the same level of that chuunin 'cause you can't use your arms!"

"For now then," answered Orochimaru and they both go POOF!

Though Orochimaru was puzzled by that Iruka being on the same level of he, Orochimaru, sennin, he was such a prick head that he had forgotten about taking Uchiha Sasuke with. Suddenly, Naruto appears to save the day but it already has, by Iruka and Neji (more like only Neji).

* * *

That's the truth behind it, yet Orochimaru didn't come back for a while. Itachi comes instead with not one but 7 of the mist missing-nins. 8 S-class ninjas come to Konohagakure village, obviously looking for bloodshed and maybe for Naruto. Happening by chance, Itachi saw the noodle bar Naruto happened to like (I forgot the name of the noodle bar). He ordered a miso-ramen and the others ordered plain-ramen. This happened when Naruto swung by the shop to order some miso-ramen when the clerk said the noodles for MISO-RAMEN AND PLAIN-RAMEN were OUT!!! Naruto got really pissed and stomped out of the noodle shop when Sasuke happened to pass by.

"What's wrong with you, dunce?" spoke Sasuke not really caring to know the answer.

"Those weirdoes stole MY RAMEN!!!" shouted Naruto pointing at Itachi and his crew of mist dudes.

Itachi heard that and he appeared behind Naruto at Kakashi-level sneakiness with a kunai near his (Naruto) neck. Sasuke jumps in the sky, doing the triple windmill sharingan following up with some housenka (mythical fire flower) when the jutsu so happened to incinerate Itachi's beautiful flower coat. Now he was exposed. Everyone knew he was Itachi and he was pissed beyond pissed like pissed times two (he liked that flower coat).

"You'll pay for burning my coolio coat you fool! It was a one-of-a-kind special and last one in stock which was worth more than you're worth and anything you could ever imagine of!" screamed Itachi. "It actually is worth 30 bucks I think," thought Itachi.

He jumped in the air, did the chidori in one hand and rasengan in the other (bet you didn't know Itachi could do rasengan). He combined the jutsus and created a new move which will be known as the chisenrigan and charged toward Sasuke. Sasuke dodged Itachi's attack and Itachi wound up blowing up the noodle bar instead.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! The RAMEN!!!" screamed Itachi and Naruto in unison. "The poor miso-ramen!!!"

Little did Itachi know that he killed all SEVEN MISSING NINJAS in the noodle bar and NO ONE ELSE!!! Itachi stared at Sasuke with all his hatred (if he even has any) and prepared the chisenrigan to screw Sasuke over but there was one problem. Sasuke was running away so Itachi was chasing after him.

"Come back here!" shouted Itachi. "You're going to pay for my ramen bowl either with cash or your life!"

"I'll pay with cash then," stated Sasuke coolly handing Itachi some money with was precisely the cost of the ramen bowl.

"Oh thanks. Wait... you're going to pay with your life!" screamed Itachi.

Sasuke jumped in the air and threw a shuriken at Itachi but Itachi disintegrated the ninja star with the chisenrigan. Itachi jumped (Uchihas like to jump) and rushed for Sasuke but Sasuke dodged him... again. This time, the chisenrigan blows up the entire Hokage Mountain (the on with the faces of the Hokages on it).

"Man, you're just like a Naruto, brother," spoke Sasuke very disappointedly. "And you eat ramen?! I thought you liked ice cream!"

"Shut up! That is important!" responded Itachi all too quickly.

"I find it very awkward to know my cough brother is just like Naruto and acts the way he does to ramen," announced Sasuke shaking his head in disapproval. "And I thought a killer like you doesn't have feelings, especially when it comes to minor things, like RAMEN."

"Shut up cough cough brother. I have no intention of killing you, even though I do." coughed Itachi.

Sasuke coughed and he disappeared. Itachi was happy that Sasuke was gone. He leaves Konohagakure village in search for another place to buy another flower coat and another noodle bar. Now walking down the road, he happily skips into the moonlight even though it's sunny.

* * *

Today is a special day for the Uchihas, or Uchiha because the rest are dead with the exception of Itachi, are having a "party" for repelling both Orochimaru (even though Neji did that) and Itachi. Sasuke goes downtown to buy some "party goods" but happens to come by a candy store. Sasuke peers inside the store to see if they had any Uchiha & M's. Of course, that's gotta be one of the best one chocolate best candies out. He happened to pass by Neji, who was buying some Hyuuga savers, which are some of the best hard candies.

"Hey," calls Neji. "You stole my credit for repelling Orochimaru."

"Yeah. So what?" asks Sasuke.

"No, nothing. I heard you're having a party".

"No, I'm not. What's your point anyhow?" questioned Sasuke.

"Just wondering..."

Sasuke walks toward his house while munching on some Uchiha & M's when he remembered something... he forgot to buy his favorite cereal, Uchiha puffs. He goes to the supermarket when he sees...

Chouji! He was obviously looking for a bag of chips when he happened to see Sasuke.

"Hi," stated Chouji.

No response.

"I heard you are having a party today from Neji."

No response

"Is something wrong?" asked Chouji.

"Heh... I was wondering what you know about me. Instead of concentrating on me, think about yourself. I think that all you is... how to become FAT!" sniggered Sasuke as he ran away.

"I'm not fat damn it just a bit CHUBBY!!" screamed Chouji with his eyes turning into fireballs but, by that time Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke now was walking in a residential area when he happened to stop in front of a house to rest.

"Surprise!" shouted the genins (Lee, Naruto, Neji (don't ask me why he came), Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, etc but Sasuke wasn't surprised at all. "Did we surprise you?"

"No, and urr uhh this isn't exactly my house. I stopped to rest you idiots," replied Sasuke not losing his stoic expression.

"It isn't? Oops, our bad. We so totally thought this was your house," replied the genin gang in unison. "But whose house is it?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead at their stupidity.

"Can't a man stare at clouds in peace?" sputtered Shikamaru obnoxiously. "Trying to get some peaceful cloud-staring done, okay!"

"Let's have a party anyways!" shouted the genin gang.

"Uhhhhh, this STILL isn't my house," muttered Sasuke.

That day, the Uchiha didn't have a part. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.


	2. Gaara's fate

One day, Gaara of the Sand rushed in Konohagakure village to request for help. Apparently, his problem revolves around his village being attacked by... Orochimaru?! Orochimaru arms were magically cured of Hokage-sama's sealing curse with the help of his apprentice/sidekick, Kabuto. Anyways, Gaara asks for help.

Please assist our village by sending some ninjas to our village. Our village is urr...currently being terrorized," stated Gaara.

Tsunade sent only one genin namely the loudmouth idiot who come in at the wrong times, Uzumaki Naruto.

"You gotta be kidding," muttered Gaara slapping his forehead.

Naruto comes in.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly as he punched the air. "This should be easy!"

No response.

"What's your problem?" questioned Naruto looking at Gaara.

"Maybe we might beat him if we combine our demon powers..." thought Gaara.

By the time Naruto and Gaara arrive at the village, it was already destroyed.

"Man, this sucks! Oh well, might as well go back...

Out of the blue explodes out Orochimaru. Naruto immediately starts things off with the rasengan and Gaara with sand coffin. Orochimaru uses the Summoning: Worldly Resurrection to block their attacks. This time, the first three Hokages come out instead of the first two.

"This looks bad, very bad," stated Gaara obviously.

"Yeah right. I could beat these three geezers in my sleep!" announced Naruto.

Naruto did kage bunshin and each shadow clone did rasengan on each Hokage (which meant that each Hokage got "rasengan"ed like about 333 times). They all exploded, obviously.

"This looks bad, very bad," muttered Kabuto.

"Not this time, I have a secret weapon!" laughed Orochimaru.

He tears off his face and surprisingly the face belongs to...

Itachi! Orochimaru somehow gotten hold of his body. Anyways, Naruto charged with his shadow clones and did the rasengan but "poof", he disappeared and in his place was a block of stone, which disintegrated almost immdietely. Orochimaru chuckles and laughs at Naruto because he didn't know he did a simple jutsu, kawarimi because Naruto was searching around. Orochimaru then uses the Mangekyou sharingan's tsukiyomi (72 hour katana) to simultaneously "stab" knives through Naruto for not 72 hours but for 72 hours and ONE second. That's better than Itachi's Mangekyou sharingan which only stabs for 72 hours. Well that one second made a difference, for that last knife knocked him out. Gaara was now up against a genin (or super-genin) and Itachi did sand coffin towards Itachi-Orochimaru but he was gone.

"This is bad, very bad..." thought Gaara. The only why I stand a chance is my demon form!"

Gaara then knew the only chance of survival is reverting into the demon form. Next thing Orochimaru saw was a giant badger (is it a badger?) demon, the one Naruto fought. Orochimaru sighed and then used the tsukiyomi to stab the badger three days (and a second) and the demon fell (Gaara was knocked out).

"How pathetic! The demon was weaker that Naruto!" thought Kabuto.

"That may be true..." responded Orochimaru rubbing his chin.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" announced Kabuto in surprise.

"The sharingan is special, remember that well..." replied Orochimaru.

"Anyways, I thought you had to destroy Konohagakure village, right?" reminded Kabuto.

"Yes, I will destroy Konoha...another time," announced Orochimaru.

With that, Kabuto throws one of those smoke bomb thingies and disappears while Orochimaru sinks into the ground but there is a slight problem. Orochimaru got stuck in the ground!

"Crap! I got stuck in the ground! Oh well this happens all the time," thought Orochimaru. "I just hope nobody sees..."

He sinks a little bit deeper...

"Shit!" thought Orochimaru trying to pry himself out of the ground. "I'm walking home!"

And that's why you don't see Orochimaru doing that sinking thing anymore. Nowadays, he ALWAYS gets stuck in the ground and in trees, just like now.

"Crap! I knew I should have walked!"

Back at the "village" and Naruto staggers up and states the obvious, very loud as well.

"Orochimaru disappeared! Can you believe IT!!

"You're too high strung for my blood," muttered Gaara.

"Huh, What was that?" asked Naruto.

No response.

"Hey! I talking to you!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut your BLEEPING BLEEP BLEEP!!!" shouted Gaara as sand starts to fly around him.

No response.

"That's better," announced Gaara.

They made their way back to Konohagakure village to admit their failure.

"Oh well, he had to destroy it sooner or later. I guess it was "sooner" that you expected, get it?" laughed Tsunade.

"That wasn't that funny you know," replied Naruto.

No response from Gaara.

"Sorry about "snigger" that," sniggered Tsunade," and sorry for your "snigger" village even though I'm not even sorry one bit."

Gaara then departs, shaking his head at Tsunade's evilness and stupidity.


	3. The fate and Outcome of the Chuunin Exam

**Heya, people. I would like to thank those two people who gave me reviews, otherwise I would never have continued the story. Sorry about the update, school's started awhile ago so I'll be updating more like once a month. Sorry.**

Now the chuunin exams are coming up and the genins all plan to take it. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Hinata and Shino all make it to the finals. Who's the last? It's someone you may be familiar with...Konohamaru. This little kid beat up chuunins and stuff; he's BUFF and strong. He even beat Itachi's record of graduating at the top at age 6 (making this up he's actually older). He's now 7 years old, aiming to become a chuunin. Pretty crazy for a little guy!

"Okay!" announced the referee. "This is how the tornament works. #1 and #2 fight. #3 and #4 fight. #5 and#6 fight and so forth. After two rounds, there will be 3 contestants left. That's the hard part in which we will have a match that measure the contestants' speed, accuracy, and power. Enough said, let the chuunin exams begin! Or I mean urrrrr continue. Now draw your number," announced the referee as he held out a box.

Uzumaki Naruto got #1. Akimichi Chouji got #2. Aburame Shino got #3. Yamanaka Ino got #4. Okay this is getting boring, here's what's happening Naruto vs. Chouji. Shino vs. Ino. Neji vs. Sasuke. Kiba vs. Tenten. Rock Lee vs. Hinata. Sakura vs. Konohamaru.

* * *

"You ready Chouji the Fatboy?" inquired Naruto in a mocking tone.

"GRRRRRR," "grrrrrr"ed Chouji as his eyes turned into fireballs.

"Let the match begin!" announced the referee.

Like always, Naruto begins the fight with kage bunshin no jutsu. He blindly charges at Chouji when Chouji counters with Multi-size no jutsu followed up with spiked meat tank. He rolls over all the shadow clones but by that time the real Naruto was in the sky. He does rasengan but he releases it immediately the ball to create a miniature typhoon in which causes Chouji a spiral shaped injury.

"I give up!" announced Chouji.

"Wha?" asked Naruto stopping his attack.

"You give up?" asked the referee.

The referee and the jury exchange glances. They both nod.

"We have officially decided that Chouji is a chuunin!" announced the referee.

* * *

"Wha?! What the hell?!" said Naruto. "You're a chuunin?!"

"He's knows when to stop and he doesn't fight pointless battles. That's why HE's a chuunin and YOU are not," announced the jury.

"BS! Everyone knew fat people suck!" muttered Naruto to himself but it was so loud that it was more like a whine.

"Shino and Ino, prepare to fight!" announced the referee.

Shino immediately raised a horde of chakra-eating bugs to attack Ino where as Ino couldn't do anything. She lost, obviously. Shino then walks away, like when Kiba thinks he's (Shino) is acting like the leader.

"That fight was sooooooo lame!" sniggered Sakura.

"Shuddup Gigantic Forehead!" screamed Ino.

Their eyes became fireballs and they walked in opposite directions. Now, a highly anticipated match has begun! Hyuuga Neji against Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Neji and Sasuke, fight!" announced the referee.

Neji immediately does the byakugan while Sasuke activates his sharingan. Sasuke then follows up with mythical fire flower no jutsu when Neji counters with Kaiten, the heavenly spin, which knocks the fire aside.

"You stink both ways," admitted Neji. "Take a bath for Pete's sake!"

"Then let's see some of that "skill" of yours," countered Sasuke, "and I do not stink, Neji that is, as bad as you."

"They're evenly matched when it comes to foul word," announced Kakashi as he slapped his forehead.

"So you're here, eh Kakashi. Let's see who's stronger, your Sasuke or my Neji." stated Gai.

"Huh? You say something?" asked Kakashi, "'cause didn't hear you."

"Damn," thought Gai. "Your slowness is sooooooo cool sometimes!"

Neji then showed Sasuke with his "skill" by doing some Lee-fast running following up with some Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of Eight Divinations 64 hands of Hakke).

"Two hands! Four hands! Eight hands! Sixteen hands! Thirty-two hands! Sixty-four hands! Ha, your chakra is sealed!" announced the Neji.

"What are you smoking!" laughed Sasuke. "Curse seal level 2!"

And for some very odd reason, no one stopped Sasuke for going crazy and Sasuke became a demon thingy. As for Neji, he cowers back slowly while Sasuke becomes more and more dark.

"How can all the chakra points reopen?! It's just like when I fought Naruto! Also, why does this ONLY happened to me?!" thought Neji. "At this rate, I'll be doomed! This dark chakra gives me the heebee jeebees..."

Sasuke charges his hand for the chidori. Neji runs toward Sasuke now with new strength after taken a breather and then runs toward Sasuke with God-like speed (I guess Lee's speed isn't so unusual after all). Neji appears to start spinning rapidly while doing the Kaiten. This is one of Neji's newer jutsus, the Kaiten tornado no jutsu. Neji forms a chakra tornado and rams into Sasuke, who gets cut, bruised, and scratched all over in the tornado. One minute later, Sasuke was in the air. 2 minutes later Sasuke was still in the air. After awhile Neji stopped spinning and Sasuke falls to the ground, bloody all over and his clothes raggy-looking... and yet he gets up though this did cause him to lose his demon form.

"Ha ha, your so pathetic, I should finish you," laughs Neji getting into the jyuken stance to permanently seal Sasuke's tenketsus.

"You fool... it's all over," laughs Sasuke.

"You moron," stated Neji. "You don't have anything left..."

Neji then looked at Sasuke's hand. There was the chidori light emanating from Sasuke's right hand!

"This is bad, very bad," muttered Neji.

Sasuke charged at Neji putting most of his chakra into his chidori attack. Neji did the same except he put most of his chakra into his Kaiten defense.

"Super Chidori!!!" screamed Sasuke.

"Super Kaiten...Tornado!!" screamed Neji...but Neji doesn't scream now does he.

There was an explosion and the arena floor, which was dirt, flew everywhere. Dirt even flew high enough to taint Hinata's shirt. Neji was all thinking "yeah!" but that didn't really happen. The smoke and dust was still everywhere and out of the smoke and dust pops out...


	4. Round One

**Sorry guys! I couldn't update this story because I was kinda busy so...hopefully I can update again this month! And sorry if I insult your favorite characters!**

There was an explosion and the arena floor, which was dirt, flew everywhere. Dirt even flew high enough to taint Hinata's shirt. Neji was all thinking "yeah!" but that didn't really happen. The smoke and dust was still everywhere and out of the smoke and dust pops out...

No one! Both Neji and Sasuke were down on the ground. It was a double knockout or even possibly kill considering the circumstances. They both were put on stretchers and carried out of the arena. Both Kakashi and Gai were flabbergasted. No one won so no one could brag.

"I guess this makes us even," admitted Gai.

"We're having a competition?" questioned Kakashi.

"Damn he's slow," thought Gai as he slapped his forehead.

* * *

"Kiba and Tenten, be ready to fight!" announced the referee. 

"This should be easy. It's a girl we're up against sniggered Kiba to Akamaru.

"I should have you down in no time, being the great ninja I am and my superb accuracy!" flaunted Tenten.

Tenten started the fight by throwing various ninja tools (shuriken, kunai, etc.) at Kiba. She followed up with shuriken kage bunshin and kunai kage bunshin no justu. All the ninja tools multiplied and surrounded Kiba.

"This looks bad, very bad," thought Kiba. "I'm surrounded by thousands of shuriken and kunai! But I might escape with this jutsu..."

Kiba does the Soutourou no jutsu and he fuses with Akamaru to create a two-headed wolf. He (they) then follows up with Garouga no jutsu (Double wolf fang), which blasts all the ninja tools away.

"You're finished!" barked Kiba.

"You should at least give me a chance because I'm a lady!" whined Tenten.

"Sure! Now go to hell!" howled Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru end the match with Garouga no jutsu and Tenten was blasted into a wall, which made a dent. Kiba laughs evil as he splits bodies with Akamaru and he walks away. Tenten was put on a stretcher and carried out of the arena.

"That fight was pretty lame and one-sided," sighed Naruto.

"I guess youth power lost," sighed Lee and Gai at the same time. "I'm up next," stated Lee.

"Give it your all!" shouted Gai. "Or maybe you shouldn't considering you broke half you bones," said Gai rubbing his chin.

* * *

"Lee and Hinata, fight," stated the referee very bored from Kiba's match. 

"Go Hinata!" shouted Naruto. Then, Naruto thought, "Wait...shouldn't I cheer for Thickbrows? I don't know anymore." Naruto then shouted out in confusion, "Go Hinata and Thickbrows! Do your best!

Lee started first with good speed and started off with the kick, Leaf spinning wind. Hinata blocked his kick and inadvertently poked Lee's leg, which happened to be a chakra hole. Lee held his right leg in pain.

"That's harsh!" shouted Lee jumping around on one foot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," stated Hinata shyly but truthfully. "Sorry if this technique hurts as well."

Hinata gets into the form before doing the 64 Hands of Hakke.

"Gentle fist style, Hands of Hakke," stated Hinata.

"She didn't have this move before; maybe she'll win," thought Naruto.

Unfortunately, Lee was still holding his foot when Hinata made her move. She poked Lee like no tomorrow. In fact, she poked him for 2 days and 2 nights. Lee was bloody all over. He felt so much pain that it numbed him; if something hit him, he probably wouldn't fell it. Lee slowly rose up and a "flick" came from his fingers. Suddenly, he disappears and leaf spinning winds Hinata's head. The blow made full impact but a pain suddenly surged through his leg and immobilizes his right foot.

What's happing! I can't move my foot!" panicked Lee.

Hinata recovered herself and explained, "That's because my defense, called the impact counter! I sent huge amounts of chakra through your leg when your foot hit me and this is the result. Now please, don't make me finish you. Give up."

"Must continue," coughed Lee

"You can't continue, referee! Stop him!" shouted Hinata.

Apparently, he was asleep because of Hinata's poking, which did take **two** days.

Huh, what's happening?" yawned the referee.

Everyone slaps his or her forehead.

"Whoa, Lee's down! Hinata's the winner! You are now a chuunin," announced the referee.

"In that case, I forfeit. Please let Lee continue in the exam," stated Hinata.

Obviously, Lee was not in the position to fight a match anytime soon. He was carried out in a stretcher like the rest.

"Look at your genius of HARDWORK now. I guess he didn't work HARD enough you know, Gai," laughed Kakashi.

"All my students were knocked out and seriously injured. I might have some parent trouble," thought Gai as he left the arena.

* * *

"Honored-Grandson and Sakura, prepare to fight," yawned the referee. 

"It's that twerp Naruto was with!" realized Sakura.

"It's that crazy bitch that pounded bro and I!" realized Konohamaru as well.

Sakura started the match with bunshin no jutsu following up by throwing kunai. Konohamaru counters with...Kaiten! He spun in a circle really quickly, deflecting the kunai. He picks the 4 kunai up and jumps in the air. He spins incredibly fast and throws them one north, south, east, and west of himself. He then does kunai kage bunshin which then creates a sphere wall of kunai surrounding Konohamaru that's going outwards performing all of these actions in an instant. This is one of Konohamaru's many special jutsus, the spiked sphere no jutsu.

"How can you possibly dodge this jutsu?" thought Sakura. "It comes from all directions! I'm so freakin' screwed."

Sakura got spiked by so many kunai she was black (except for the face because Konohamaru spared her life).

"Hey kid! Be gentler will ya!" shouted Naruto.

"Heh! I went easy on her you know bro!" sniggered Konohamaru.

"Finally, the first round has been concluded," announced the referee. "Now there will be an one day break to the second round. In that time rest, prepare, do whatever you want to do. You guys are free to leave."


	5. Round Two

**Here's the 2nd update for the day. Sorry for making you guys wait so long!**

"Finally, the first round has been concluded," announced the referee. "Now there will be an one day break to the second round. In that time rest, prepare, do whatever you want to do. You guys are free to leave."

"Yeah! We can have a party!" announced Naruto to the genin gang or more like semi-genin gang.

Oddly, Naruto actually got all the winners of the matches to come to the party except for Knonhamaru and the knocked out people of course (Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, and Sakura). They partied all day and all night and into the next day, mainly because they watched movies...and more movies...and some more movies. They fell asleep eventually and when Naruto woke up, he went to the kitchen only to find...

Chouji! He was apparently raiding the refrigerator of all its contents when Naruto happened to come by.

"Do you have to eat everything, Chouji?" exclaimed Naruto. "Does your belly need that much food!"

It's a-alright Naruto-kun, y-you can eat at my h-home," stuttered Hinata coming out of nowhere.

"Hear that? What she said," said Chouji still raiding the fridge.

"Thanks Hinata but Chouji, enough!" screamed Naruto.

"Fine," said Chouji with a frown.

"I'm leaving," announced Shino. "I can't believe I stayed that long, watching long torturous movies that I didn't even understand what was going on. Plus it was Naruto's house, what a disgrace (to me)," thought Shino grumpily.

"I'm leaving too," stated Ino

"I'm leaving because you don't have any food," said Chouji.

"I don't have any 'cuz you stole all of it and shoved it all down your greedy belly!" exclaimed Naruto.

"In that case, l-let's go s-somewhere to eat!" announced Hinata.

"Sure," stated Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto went to the new noodle bar (another one was constructed after Itachi blew the old noodle bar up) while Akamaru and Kiba peacefully sleep until the next day.

Don't ask me HOW Kiba slept for a whole day because he just did. No questions asked. Next day, the second round of the chuunin exams begin.

* * *

"Naruto and Shino, fight!" 

"Shino, I've already seen all of your moves. Forfeit man for you don't stand a chance against MY ultimate ninja skills. You're just a obstacle in my way of becoming the Hokage!" bragged Naruto.

Shino paused and then said, "Same for you Naruto."

"Fine! Be that way!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto charged at Shino with the rasengan.

"I have seen this far too many times," sighed Shino as he dodged Naruto by moving to the side.

Suddenly, Naruto disappears, the **_Naruto_** that did rasengan.

"Genjutsu...very very strange since I never have seen Naruto do genjutsu before let hearing him doing that," thought Shino. "He's coming from above!"

Shino dodged another genjutsu Naruto. Shino was starting to get pissed so he summoned a horde of chakra-eating bugs in every direction to get Naruto, wherever he may be.

"Getting nervous aren't we," sniggered Naruto as Shino sweatdropped. "It all ends now..."

"Where is Naruto coming from?" thought Shino desperately as he looked around. "The front!"

The genjutsu Naruto vanished.

"Above!"

No one was there.

"Left!"

Another Naruto vanished.

"Right!"

Another Naruto disappeared.

"Behind!"

No one.

"Okay...this is seriously pissing me off," thought Shino angrily.

"Below you fool!" laughed Naruto as he grabbed Shino's leg (no he isn't gay) "Earth style Groundhog technique decapitation!"

"Heh," smirked Shino. He released chakra to blow up the surrounding area to free himself. : What a useless jutsu.."

That's when Naruto snuck behind Shino and he did...

A thousand years of pain! Full power with a kunai that had an explosive note as well! You could have imagined what happened to Shino. Anyways, POKE! Shino flew up straight up and hit the roof. As Shino hit the roof the note activated, blowing up Shino and part of the roof, making a hole in the ceiling. The light came in and shined on Shino's smoking body. Shino opened his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Too bright! Make it stop!" shouted Shino as a bird flew in the hole and "crap"ed on Shino's head. "Shit!" (Shino fainted)

"Ha ha!" laughed Naruto.

"That was overdoing it a bit Naruto," sighed Kiba.

"Nice job Naruto!" praised Hinata.

"Next match would have been Kiba against Sasuke or Neji but since they're both knocked out we'll have to pair him up against Honored-grandson. Apparently, Rock Lee hasn't recovered soooooooo Kiba and Honored-grandson!" decided the jury.

"No!" screamed Kurenai.

"You don't have any say over this matter."

"Shit!" thought Kurenai as she slapped her forehead. "If the three remaining contestants did the strength speed accuracy contest, Kiba might have a chance. Now he's definitely beaten."

* * *

"Kiba and Honored-grandson, prepare to fight!" 

"I'm up against a shrimp," happily thought Kiba.

"Your dead!" shouted Konohamaru blatantly like Naruto.

Konohamaru cut his hand with a kunai. He put some of his blood on his fingers.

"Konohamaru technique special 2, bloody blades!"

Blood coming from his hand and fingers flew toward Kiba assuming blade-like appearance.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" thought Kiba.

The blades were slashing Kiba causing several injuries. During that time Konohamaru appeared behind Kiba.

"Blood technique 2, bloody hand!"

Konohamaru's hand was bloody but also glowing. He ran very fast and stabbed Kiba's chest (I guess you could call bloody hand Konohamaru's version of chidori). Kiba fell down and fainted. Stretcher time!

* * *

"Round 2 has concluded which were the semi-finals. Now let the finals begin! Honored-grandson against Naruto! Now prepare to fight," announced the jury.

"What's going on?" questioned Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back!" squealed Ino.

"What's going on?" questioned Sasuke raising his voice.

"Naruto and some short kid are in the finals," explained Ino.

"What! Naruto's in the finals! And some short kid too!" shouted Sasuke quite taken aback.

"Apparently so..." stated Ino.

"Hey Konohamaru! This is the first fight for the Hokage title! So give it your all!" shouted Naruto.

"Tch, with your level of skill, you can't even touch me! Prepare to lose the chuunin title and the Hokage name! The winner of this tournament will almost likely be a chuunin!" sniggered Konohamaru.

"Naruto can't lay a finger on that kid? He's bluffing," thought Sasuke.

Naruto did the "Naruto rasengan illusion" on Konohamaru.

"Useless!" announced Konohamaru as he did the spiked sphere no jutsu.

Naruto used the rasengan to blow all the kunai away.

"Not bad bro! But you're dead against my blood jutsus, speaking of which," stated Konohamaru getting out a dagger, "my first techniques, bloody blades!

Naruto suffered from many cuts and blood was everywhere, literally. Naruto knew that he needed more than the rasengan and kage bunshins to defeat Konohamaru. What he needed was Gama the Moss Toad! Naruto gathered some Nine tails chakra and did the summoning no jutsu and out came...


	6. Final Round

Whoa, I have so many typos that I really need to fix up this story. Finally! Summer is here and I can possibly update more often! Sorry for all of those waiting for an update but most of you waited fruitlessly.

FYI: Italics are for thoughts.

What he needed was Gama the Boss Toad! Naruto gathered some Nine tails chakra and did the summoning no jutsu and out came...

Gama the Bigger Boss Toad! He filled up the entire stadium so his incredible bulk exploded the stadium into pieces.

"For heavenly Christ sake, what is going on!" ejaculated someone from the crowd.

"Hey Gama the Boss Toad let's..." started Naruto.

"Who summoned me!" interrupted Gama 2 (for length-wise reasons, let's call him Gama 2). "For your information, I am not Gama the Boss Toad but Gama the BIGGER Boss Toad, in other words his older brother you shrimp!"

"Shuddup warty-face! I S-U-M-M-O-N-E-D you!" shouted Naruto back.

"Impossible!" shouted Gama 2. "_Yet he's the only one here that signed the frog charter_."

While Gama 2 and Naruto were arguing, Konohamaru finished charging his ultimate attack, the bloody kunai jutsu. Naruto finally gets Gama 2 to cooperate for the price of 100 pounds of food. By that time, Konohamaru was spinning in the air with such ferocity while releasing chakra. He was suspended in midair, with a chakra shield around him much like kaiten (because one could not see him). Konohamaru pulls out one kunai, covers it with blood, and then throws it towards the direction of where Naruto stood... but his aim was so poor that it hits Gama the Bigger Boss Toad, who explodes in moments to come.

"So bro, you wanna forfeit? Look at the way your toad was destroyed! It was quite easy you know." announced Konohamaru.

"_This kid is strong..._" thought Sasuke to himself as he stared in disbelief.

"NO! I'll NEVER give up!" screamed Naruto.

"Not my fault if you die," sighed Konohamaru as he jumped into the air to perform the bloody kunai jutsu.

After he spins for ten minutes in the air, Konohamaru throws the kunai at Naruto, which suddenly went POOF!

"_A shadow clone eh? Not bad_." thought Konohamaru as he looked around.

By that time, Naruto already was behind Konohamaru with kunai in hand.

"THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" screamed Naruto

"Kaiten!" countered Konohamaru.

Unfortunately for Konohamaru, Naruto pierced his chakra defense. One thing or another, he had into plan in his mind that would completely dishearten Naruto.

"Blood jutsu 3, blood sphere defense!" shouted Konohamaru as a blood sphere engulfs Konohamaru.

Naruto poked the blood sphere with the kunai but there was no effect whatsoever. Naruto looked kinda dumbfounded at this new defense.

"Blood spikes!" shouted Konohamaru as blood spikes stuck out of the blood sphere, poking Naruto.

"_This jutsu...it's like kaiten but stronger, yet Konohamaru has kaiten as well. It's the defense of an ultimate defense! How am I supposed to beat that_!" mused Naruto.

"Spikes retract! Kaiten!" shouted Konohmaru as a kaiten barrier surrounds the blood sphere defense.

* * *

Neji suddenly enters the arena.

"_Kaiten!" How can he use Kaiten! That is supposed to be a unique Hyuuga jutsu in which only members of the Hyuuga clan may use_!" thought Neji.

Sasuke however, was also in the arena as Neji watches Konohamaru perform the Kaiten.

I've see you have recovered," scoffed Sasuke.

"Humpf!" humpfed Neji as he glared at Sasuke.

* * *

"I told you once before, it's not my fault if you die from this jutsu, bro," stated Konohamaru. "This is the end, bloody kunai spiked sphere no jutsu!"

Blood assuming the shape of kunais spewed out of the blood sphere defense in every direction possible, leaving no room to escape.

"_Touching any of these kunais must be fatal_," thought Naruto, "_but how am I supposed to close in on him if I can't get to him_?"

That's when Naruto came up with a great plan. Not only was it great, if Naruto performed it incorrectly he would exert all his chakra and get owned! Naruto performed a series of hand seals, which resembled the Kage bunshin no jutsu to summon one thousand shadow clones. Then, he performed henge no jutsu to transform himself to become a shuriken.

"_I damn hope this works or I'll be screwed..._"

One of the few remaining shadow clones left from dodging the wall of kunais threw the shuriken Naruto towards Konohamaru. Naruto, being the size of a small shuriken, was able to bypass all of the kunais. Naruto then broke Henge no jutsu and rasenganed the barrier with all his might and chakra. Unfortunately for Konohmaru, his barrier was dissipated with the incredible force of the rasengan but unfortunately for Naruto, Konohamaru dodged the rasengan just in time. Konohamaru's hands begin to glow.

"Heh! This will determine the winner!" announced Naruto.

"I'm with you there, bro! Bring it!" agreed Konohamaru.

They both charge, Naruto with the rasengan and Konohamaru with...bloody hand 2! Apparently, Naruto didn't know that Konohamaru had this jutsu but nevertheless, they collided with the force of giants. A huge explosion resulted from the collision, uplifting smoke, dust, and whatever the stadium is made out of (or what of its left of the stadium). The winner of this battle is...

Afternote: No, I did not plan to make Konohamaru this buff. It was some freak idea my brother just made up...yet I transformed it to a real story. Haha.


	7. The Beginning of the Evil Plan

**And here's the next update. FYI. I have NO IDEA what age Kakashi was when he became a chuunin let alone the fact what age Konohamaru is. Another thing I have to warn you guys about is that it is staring to get more storyline now. I'll try to make it as funny as possible though! **

And the winner of this battle is...

No one! They both got knocked out from each other's jutsus. Oh well, I guess there is always next year to become a chuunin.

* * *

"_Man! Naruto's getting stronger and stronger while I'm stuck here as a crapped-up fighter. I must be better than Naruto at all costs...wait. I'm stronger than Naruto_!" thought Sasuke, as he became really emo.

Hey, but there's always tomorrow...or maybe next year to improve Sasuke. No need to rush to your goals.

* * *

When Konohamaru and Naruto woke up, they talked for a little while.

"Great match Konohamaru!" smiled Naruto

"Yeah, but who became chuunins?" replied Konohamaru?

"I don't know...but here's my perv teacher." smirked Naruto.

"Congrats you two. You both became chuunins due to the fact that your fighting was impressive," announced Kakashi not sounding impressed at all.

"YAHOO! Cool Master Kakashi! I'm a chuunin!" shouted Naruto in ecstasy jumping all around.

"Urr sure. Nothing to be proud of considering I became a chuunin seven years before you did. Three years before you too (referring to Konohamaru)," stated Kakashi sweatdropping.

"Oh. That's sure comforting considering you blasted all my hopes away," sighed Naruto.

"Man, and I thought 9 years was young for a chuunin too," sighed Konohamaru as well.

"Kinda young...but just not as young and **talented** as me," stated Kakashi somewhat in a bragging sort of voice...if his monotone voice doesn't overcover it.

By that time, Naruto felt so mad he left the room. Sheesh! Who can feel THAT bad after becoming a chuunin?

* * *

That night, Sasuke stayed up all night hazing how he, the #1 rookie, only successor to the Uchiha clan, always stronger and better than everyone else, Sasuke the name in which everyone used to respect and admire, was inferior to the "weakest" and stupidest kid in his year, Naruto.

"_I need power...that's it...Orochimaru will help me," _thought Sasuke,_ "to get power."_

_

* * *

_

At Orochimaru's hideout, Orochimaru is planning to activate all the curse seals to make the holders inflicted with the seals to come to him, either seeking power or to be enslaved by him himself.

"A Fool proof plan! I'll have enough men..." schemed Orochimaru.

"The Leaf Village are not fools, Master! And don't you mean women too?" asked Kabuto.

"Shuddup! Don't interrupt me! I'll have enough men to put an end to the Leaf! Plus, I also have Uchiha Itachi in my possession. Nothing can possible go wrong!"

"But there IS a problem with your plan, Master" stated Kabuto. "It is Uchiha Sasuke. He seems to nullify most of the effects of the curse seal and seeing the face of...Itachi may pose a problem. You know the history behind the Uchihas, don't..."

"Shut yer bleeping bleep hole I'm not done yet! I know the history of that damned clan. It doesn't matter whether Sasuke is in my total grasp but he WILL come here seeking power. It is in his blood. Also, I won't need to show him the face of Itachi, for I can hide behind a multitude of masks besides his. I'll show him my own face..._but it's too pale and horrid to look at_," thought Orochimaru to himself. "Anyhow, I know his weaknesses well enough to control him. I shall call this the fool-proof-attempt-to-destroy-the-leaf-village-once-and-for-all-plan"

* * *

Next day, Orochimaru activated all the curse seals. Everyone with curse seals came, including Anko and Sasuke.

"Yes, everything is going swimmingly to my fool-proof-attempt-to-destroy-the-leaf-village-once-and-for-all-plan!" sniggered Orochimaru. "I'll start the destruction tomorrow morning!"

Next day.

"Time for destruction!" laughed Orochimaru.

He marched towards Konohagakure village with all his curse seal buddies.

"Okay buddies! Time for a lesson! I'll y'all a new super duper uberly buff summoning jutsu, called the summoning no jutsu," announced Orochimaru. "This jutsu will allow one to summon big...or small snakes, WHICH WILL NOT HAPPEN," screaming Orochimaru, "depending on the expended amount of chakra. My curse seal shall allow y'all to access this power easily to summon a GIANT SNAKE TO EAT ALL THEIR HEADS OFF! As I said, the curse seals will provide lots of chakra. Now, starting from right to left, do the summoning no jutsu!" announced Orochimaru as his eyes turned to fireballs and was pumped up to defeat the Leaf Village.

Sasuke was on the very right. He was smiling.

"_This is gonna be easy_!" thought Sasuke. "Summoning no jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

A tiny snake appears.

"Sup! Gimme food or I'll bite your head off!" stated the tiny snake.

Sasuke sweatdropped as he glanced down at the tiny snake. Orochimaru slaps his forehead.

"I guess annihilating Konohagakure Village will have to wait till another day," sighed Orochimaru.

* * *

In the meantime, Naruto and the other new chuunins threw another party. Such a party pooper geez.

* * *

A week from now.

"Now Sasuke, do your summoning no jutsu!" announced Orochimaru.

"Summoning no jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

An "okay" sized snake appears.

"Good job! Next!" said Orochimaru.

He then spends the rest of the day seeing the summoning no jutsus of his curse seal buddies. So much for destroying Konoha Village.

"_Yes! They all have it pat down_!" thought Orochimaru as he was crying happily. "_I can finally destroy the Leafs after a week of hard work_!"

He happily skips into the non-existent sunset...because it was nighttime.

* * *

Next day.

"Orochimaru and his curse seal ninjas are heading to Leaf Village!" announced a Leaf scout.

"It's all right," spoke Tsunade calmly. "Let them come."

But they're right outside the walls!"

"What the fuck? Really! Engage them at once!" ordered Tsunade.

* * *

Back at Orochimaru's point of view.

Now listen carefully," whispered Orochimaru, "for this is out plan and only plan..."

There were some nods.

"DO THE SUMMONING NO JUTSU AND BLOW THE VILLAGE UP!" screamed Orochimaru at the top of his lungs, his eyes turning into fireballs.

Everyone slapped his or her forehead.

"They're declaring war!" panicked the scout.

"Wait..." spoke Tsunade calmly, "there's more."

"What? Did I say something wrong?" shouted Orochimaru puzzled.

"You're not supposed to say the plans out loud, Master!" shouted everyone (except Orochimaru) in unison. Even Tsunade joined in!

Back at Tsunade's conversation.

* * *

"That's their master plan?" said the scout sweatdropping.

"Man! That's got to be the stupidest plan ever...not to mention he said it out loud." laughed Tsunade as she slapped her forehead at Orochimaru's stupidity.

Back at Orochimaru's conversation.

"Change of plan..." whispered Orochimaru, "DO ALL THE FORBIDDEN SNAKE JUTSUS I TAUGHT YOU!" screamed Orochimaru just like last time.

Everyone slapped his or her forehead, including Tsunade.

"Oh right. Must be discreet." whispered Orochimaru. "Here's the plan, JUST BLOW... wait... what was the plan again? puzzled Orochimaru rubbing his temples.


	8. The Evil of Sasuke

**Here's the next chapter. I was typing this when I'm sick so I kinda might have a few errors here and there. Enjoy!**

"Change of plan..." whispered Orochimaru, "DO ALL THE FORBIDDEN SNAKE JUTSUS I TAUGHT YOU!" screamed Orochimaru just like last time.

Everyone slapped his or her forehead, including Tsunade.

"Oh right. Must be discreet," whispered Orochimaru. "Here's the plan, JUST BLOW... wait... what was the plan again?" puzzled Orochimaru rubbing his temples.

Next day.

"Anything happen when I was sleeping?" yawned Tsunade.

"Huh? You say something?" asked Kakashi in his ever-so-bored tone of voice.

"Kakashi! Where's the scout?" questioned Tsunade quite a taking back by the fact that Kakashi is here instead.

"Oh, he left. He told me to watch over Orochimaru because he was getting bored," responded Kakashi.

"Soooooo, did anything happen?"

"Nah, he spent the entire day brooding and pondering about something," replied Kakashi as if he were going to die of boredom.

"You mean 'the plan'?"

"What plan?"

"Didn't the scout tell you anything!" shouted Tsunade raising her voice.

"No."

Tsunade slaps her forehead.

* * *

Back to Orochimaru's "master plan".

"Yes, I remember!" exclaimed Orochimaru as he hammered his palm with his fist.

"What is it now?" groaned all of his buddies IN UNISON.

"I bet it sucks," whispered a random dude from the crowd.

"I'll attempt to keep my voice down," whispered Orochimaru, "DO THE SUMMONING NO JUTSU SO THE SNAKESWILL EAT EVERYONE UP!"

* * *

"God, it's just another hare-brained scheme," concluded Tsunade (Sorry for those bunny lovers. No pun intended).

A flick crosses in Kakashi's mind.

"Wait Tsunade. This time they're attacking for real. Alert the village at once!" announced Kakashi as he does a seal and goes POOF!

* * *

"Sorry, I said that a bit too loudly," apologized Orochimaru scratching the back of his head. 

"Summoning No JUTSU!" shouted Orochimaru's buddies.

Hundreds of giant snakes appear, ready to gobble the village just like that.

"Hey, I told you guys to wait for the signal!" shouted Orochimaru. "Oh well, let's destroy the leafs then!"

Orochimaru's last plan was strangely successful for the snakes were eating up the village and killing ninjas left and right.

"Where's the reinforcements!" questioned Tsunade.

"They're fighting the snakes!" answered some random jounin.

Then, whom is going to fight the curse seal people that entered our village?"

There's curse seal people?" wondered the jounin out loud.

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "_Oh my fucking lord we are screwed_."

"_They probably infiltrated the Leaf Village and are somewhere in here_," thought Tsunade. "_Man, at times like these, being Hokage really is shit. Man, why did I become Hokage in the first place_!"

While Orochimaru's curse seal buddies were wrecking havoc, Naruto was in his house partying, oblivious to the loud noises and utter destruction the was taking place outside. Man Naruto, get a life and go outside. He didn't even THINK that Orochimaru was anywhere close to the village, after he came to save the day and all (which was Neji's doing and his alone).

Back to Tsunade soliloquizing about how Hokage is shit.

"_Man, being Hokage is shit_," thought Tsunade over and over till someone would think that she would go crazy. I mean, she was clutching her head and rolling around on the ground saying that being Hokage sucks. She's more unstable than Gaara for crying out loud!

Then, a badly wounded jounin comes in.

"Where's the reinforcements?" shouted Tsunade.

"They're...all...dead..." croaked the jounin with his last breath, crumpling into a heap on the ground as his last moments of life slipped away from him.

"Damn it!" shouted Tsunade punching a wall, which exploded due to her unstable violence.

Back at Naruto's house.

Naruto went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. He happened to pass by the window when he saw...

Sasuke! He immediately dropped his box of cereal and screamed at the top of his lungs, "What are you doing here?" But he actually didn't scream because he yawned it out. He was tired.

Sasuke snickers as he activates his curse seal to level 2 and punches Naruto in the face. He flies back into a wall which then explodes from the force transferred from Sasuke's punch to Naruto. Who knew he became so buff?

"Summoning no jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

Everyone else then woke up.

"Man, who can sleep with all this racket! Explosions there, a giant snake there...WHAT THE HELL? THERE'S A GIANT SNAKE IN HERE!" complained Kiba as he pointed at the snake that was towering over him.

"H-He didn't m-mean that N-Naruto-kun," stammered Hinata.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he?" asked someone randomly.

Everyone that was talking said this all about the same time. Then, the snake begins to tear Naruto's house down by crunching up the walls as if they were tasty waffles.

"Dude! Chill!" shouted Naruto brushing himself off. "You still mad that you're not a chuunin? If that's it, you don't need to take it out on MY house you fag!"

"Hahahahahahha! This power...you can't defeat me!" laughs Sasuke evilly.

"Fine!" said Naruto smiling. "Bring it on!"

Stop! Now think about it. The events played out like this. Doesn't it remind strangely of the time when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting on the cliff. Oh well, let's continue.

Naruto charges up his rasengan and Sasuke goes with his chidori. As a result, like always, they got into another jutsu deadlock, snore. When will they ever learn to use other jutsus geez?

"This will determine who is stronger!" announced Naruto.

What do you mean? I'm ALWAYS stronger than YOU Naruto. There's no way in hell you're going beat me," snickered Sasuke.

That's when Kakashi comes in and punched both Sasuke and Naruto, which sent they flying into a brand new world. Actually, they were knocked into the new noodle bar (ironically), which exploded from the impact of the chidori and rasengan. Hey, the first noodle bar was destroyed due to the chisenrigan.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE RAMEN!" screamed Naruto as giant tears came pouring out of his eyes. Then they became fireballs. "You are SO DEAD SASUKE!"

"Heh, about time you got serious," smirked Sasuke in his "I'm so superior to you, Naruto" smile.

Naruto pulls out all of the Nine-Tails chakra he can muster and attempts to do the double rasengan. He charges up both hands with insane chakra and puts his hands together, but in his anger (and stupidity)he screwed up and ended up released all the chakra in his hands which created a giant typhoon that sent Sasuke flying to the moon, literally. But not really. He was only sent a country away, flying from the Leaf Territory to the Wave Country.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tazuna the bridge builder?

"Flying...LITERALLY," responded Sasuke brushing himself off.

"Yeah yeah whatever..." said Tazuna uninterested as he proceeded to check the bridge.

"WHAT! Now you're ignoring ME? You're so head!" screamed Sasuke activating his curse seal to level 2.

"Huh, you say something?" asked Tazuna quite oblivious to the anger Sasuke beside him.

"SUMMOINING NO JUTSU!" screamed Sasuke.

A tiny snake appears.

"Sup! Oh it's you...gimme food or I won't play with you," stated the snake.

"SHUT YOUR BLEEPING BLEEP HOLE!" screamed Sasuke now at the point ready to blow his head off and his started to crack.

"Whoa! Whoa. Cool your jets dude!" replied the snake quite a bit taken aback from Sasuke's anger.

At this point, Sasuke had enough steam to blast himself into orbit, LITERALLY. Which he did, by total accident.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE! DRAGON FIRE NO JUTSU!" screamed Sasuke but not really because his throat hurt from screaming so much.

The snake was totally incinerated and Sasuke also happened to explode a secret mine (don't ask me how it got there), which blasted Sasuke out of the Eave Country once and for all...but in the process of doing so, the bridge exploded and burned down.

"Crap!" thought Sasuke. "Me flying isn't part of the plan!"

Back at the Wave Country.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tazuna.


End file.
